


Dying in your arms

by willxschofield (AndroidHeaven)



Category: 1917 (Movie 2019)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blake and Scho reunite, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Post-Canon Fix-It, Tom Blake Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:20:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23046163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndroidHeaven/pseuds/willxschofield
Summary: Blake wakes up after being stabbed only to find out that he is still alive and how much he hopes Schofield is too.
Relationships: Tom Blake & William Schofield, Tom Blake/William Schofield
Comments: 6
Kudos: 78





	Dying in your arms

**Author's Note:**

> I just had to write about Blake almost dying in Schofield's arms because it's the most deep and (even though twisted) beautiful moment in their relationship shown in the movie, if you stop to ponder about it. How beautiful and comforting it is to die in the arms of your loved one as they hold your hand and talk to you. 
> 
> There is a beautiful song that is about being in your loved one's arm being the most fulfilling thing on the world and it starts with "If I should die this very moment, I wouldn't fear.". It's called Gorecki by Lamb if you want to check it out.
> 
> Also this could be read as a prelude to my other fic 'A place to call home' in which Blake lives through the stab and then after the war Scho visits him.

Everything had faded to black. It had only seemed for a moment, but it had felt as if it lasted years. A blinding pain had taken over his entire body before his eyes could manage to see again. As Blake opened his eyes, the first thing he saw was a dark deep blue sky, almost as if the evening was approaching. He could barely feel his own body, not being able to move even though he wasn’t even trying to. Blake tried to remember what was happening before his vision had faded to a scary dark shade of absence of colour. All he could remember was fear, anxiety and at the end a bit comfort to it all. Before Blake could investigate his thoughts further, his brain seemed to go even more mushy as he heard distant voices. He could even make out what some of them were saying, stuff like ‘were you hit?’ and ‘what happened to you?’ or something along those lines. Blake wasn’t sure himself and he certainly didn’t know if he was even able to move his mouth. That’s when that familiar dark colour had taken over his vision once more.

When Blake woke up again, it was with a surprised gasp. He could barely control his breathing as he looked around to recognise the place he was, or what had happened to him. Blake could feel the stinging pain in his stomach, but it was much less bad than it was before. He moved his eyes to his surroundings, noticing how he was at some aid post somewhere. That’s when he remembered his mission. Blake’s heart started to race as his thoughts swarmed over his mind, confusing him of actual events and likely delusions. He had to save his brother, didn’t he? Moreover, he wasn’t alone the last time he remembered. 

_ Where the hell is Schofield? _

Blake couldn’t control his worries that now took over his body. Was Schofield okay? Did he make it all by himself? Was his brother and all those men saved? 

He would give anything right now to know those answers, and he hoped for all of them to be ‘yes’. Blake remembered how it had come to this. How he tried to help that scared Hun before being stabbed in his stomach and bleeding so much that all he could do was panic and cry. However, Schofield had been there with him. He had held Blake in his arms until his consciousness had faded away. Blake could remember  Scho’s trembling hands and worry as he tried to save him, as he tried to comfort him. 

_ Was Schofield even aware that he was alive? _

Blake couldn’t help but the small tears that escaped the corner of his eyes as those thoughts kept taking over him. He had to know for sure that everyone was okay. Blake didn’t think twice as he got out of the provisory bed that he was set up on, making his way out to find out where he was so he could go back to his regiment and hopefully find  Scho . 

Luckily, he wasn’t too far away. Also, a company was heading over there soon enough, therefore he wasted no time in getting a ride back. On the way Blake had found out that he had woken up two days after he had left for his mission, which means that if Schofield was still alive, he would also be back by now since it wasn’t too far away. 

The moment he got there, the first thing he did wasn’t even report to his commander, it was search for Schofield. Blake looked around the groups of men, even though he knew Schofield would never be among them, and he didn’t even bother to ask them about where he was; scared of their answer. However, Blake knew where Schofield would be. He made his way over to the distant trees, where he once was his him, where they would usually be together. Where Schofield was probably alone right now, thinking that he had died. Or maybe  Scho wasn’t anywhere at all. 

Blake gulped at the thought and tried to shake those off, remaining optimistic as always and knowing that Schofield would be alive, he would had made it because he had promised Blake he would. Nevertheless, Blake couldn’t help but feel surprised at the shock of seeing Schofield right there, sitting under the tree. He had his eyes closed, leaning against the frustum as he breathed calmly. It was the best sight Blake had seen in what seemed forever. It meant that Schofield was alive. 

“Scho?”

Schofield’s eyes shot up immediately at the familiar voice, his heart already starting to race as his eyes tried to take in what was before him. There was no way what he was seeing was real. He was  definitely hallucinating . 

Blake noticed the visible confusion and shock on his friend’s face taking over him, staring at Blake as if he couldn’t believe what was in front of him.

“Is it... Really you?”

Schofield’s voice was unsure and still disbelieving of the current situation. It showed how deep the emotional scar of having thought that Blake had died was. It only made Blake’s heart clench further in pain, imagining what  Scho had been through all this time he had been unconscious. 

Blake couldn’t even bring himself to say anything, not trusting his voice to work properly as tears threatened to leave his eyes once more. This time in relief, in a different type of comfort as to when he had been dying. Blake only nodded in response, a small smile on his lips trying to let  Scho know how he alive he was. How he had not gone anywhere and would never leave him alone.

Schofield wasted no time in getting up, his eyes never leaving him, before desperately hugging his friend who was  _ truly  _ there. Blake couldn’t help but collapse into the hug, letting the tears fall from his eyes, run across his cheeks and die on his lips. He could feel Schofield cry against him as well, a sudden relief washing over him, the best surprise and twisted twist that had happened in his life. 

_ Oh _ , how Blake wanted to let him know. How he wanted to tell  Scho someday how peaceful it would had been to die. At those moments that Blake had thought to be his final ones, he had never felt more at peace. One day Blake would tell Schofield, how if Blake had died right there then in his arms as  Scho’s hand held his own, his voice filled his ears; it would had been the best way to die.

**Author's Note:**

> I used to date this girl who was my childhood best friend, and even though we dated for seven years we could barely see each other due to her homphobic parents who didnt support our relationship. When we could meet at my house, we would stay hugged for hours in my bed and I remember always thinking how it was the best moment in my life and how I didn't mind dying right there and then.


End file.
